lejos de ti
by princesanegra98
Summary: un nuevo enemigo aparecera, las chicas cumpliran sus sueños sin imaginarse el sacrificio de una persona muy querida; podran los lazos romper con su amistad o sera mas poderaso de lo que imaginaron


Después de la batalla con galaxia se podía vivir el tiempo de paz que tanto habían anhelado las chicas y seguir sus sueños. Darién se encontraba en los estados unidos estudiando su maestría.

Amy.- ahora si podremos seguir nuestros sueños chicas

Lita.- si al fin tendremos una vida normal

Mina.- y podremos conseguir novios

Rei.- pero recuerden que siempre estaremos juntas

Serena.- pensando las chicas podrán realizar sus sueños y quiero que sean felices aunque estén lejos. Chicas y donde van a estudiar

Amy.- yo me iré a Canadá a estudiar medicina

Mina.- yo iré a Londres a estudiar actuación

Lita.- yo iré a Francia a estudiar gastronomía

Rei.- yo me iré a Inglaterra a estudiar administración. Y tu serena?

Serena.- yo me quedare a estudiar aquí en Tokio. Poniendo una sonrisa fingida. Chicas debo irme nos vemos luego.

Todas.- nos vemos serena

Mientras tanto con las chicas:

Lita.- en que piensas rei

Mina.- te notamos preocupada

Rei.- no creen que serena este algo rara

Amy.- ahora que lo dices se veía muy preocupada

Mina.- deberíamos ir a buscarla

Lita.- mina tiene razón debemos saber que tiene

Rei.- si vamos a su casa

En otro lugar:

Serena.- pensando no debo ser egoísta con las chicas, además de ser su princesa soy su amiga y lo que mas deseo es que cumplan sus sueños

Moly.- hola serena, estas bien te veo preocupada

Serena.- solo estaba pensando en las chicas, tú crees que soy egoísta sino dejo que se vayan a cumplir sus sueños

Moly.- tú no eres egoísta serena, por que piensas eso

Serena.- por que ellas se irán a estudiar lejos y me dejaran sola

Moly.- tu no estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo amiga

Serena.- gracias moly (abrazándola)

Moly.- debo irme serena, nos vemos

Serena.- cuídate moly. Sonriendo. Debo ir con jean para decirle mi decisión acerca de la beca en Alemania

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tsukino:

Toc Toc

Sammy.- hola chicas, que desean

Amy.- queremos saber si serena ya llego

Sammy.- no estaba con ustedes chicas

Rei.- si pero nos dijo que tenia algo que hacer

Sammy.- ahora que recuerdo, escuche que iría a ver a un amigo, no les comento nada.

Mina.- entonces es mejor irnos y hablarle luego

Lita.- claro chicas, vámonos

Amy.- recuerden que hay que estudiar

Todas.- amy

Rei.- nos vemos Sammy

Sammy.- váyanse con cuidado chicas.

En una cafetería:

Jean.- hola serena tsukino

Serena.- hola jean hiroshi

Jean.- siéntate, quieres tomar algo

Serena.- si claro

Mesero.- desean ordenar algo

Serena.- un café y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate

Jean.- lo mismo para mí

Serena.- que te parece Tokio jean

Jean.- sabes es una ciudad muy hermosa. Sonriendo

Mesero.- aquí tienen, que lo disfruten. Sonriendo

Jean.- que has pensado acerca de la beca en Alemania serena

Serena.- yo eh decidido rechazarla por una buena razón

Jean.- pero es tu sueño estudiar medicina en la mejor escuela, te ganaste esa beca con mucha dedicación, hasta lograste superar a tu amiga amy mitzuno

Serena.- lo se, yo se que lo lograría por que confié plenamente en mi misma, pero

Jean.- que es tan importante para haber rechazado una gran oportunidad

Serena.- las personas que amo, mi familia, mis amigas y todos los que están conmigo

Jean.- eres una gran persona serena, sabes aun que no hayas aceptado la beca podemos ser amigos verdad

Serena.- claro que si, te confieso algo mi amiga kaori que vive en Inglaterra viene a estudiar medicina conmigo aquí en Tokio

Jean.- como la conociste, cuéntamelo

Serena.- bueno fue en una convención de la escuela, ella estaba algo separada y yo me acerque a ella y platicamos cada vez que podíamos, nos contamos nuestras aventuras y para no perder contacto le di mi número de mi casa y de mi celular para cualquier cosa

Jean.- pero que maravilloso, en verdad eres una excelente persona, tan cálida y pura

Serena.- mirando su reloj. Debo irme tengo unas cosas que hacer

Jean.- déjame pagar y te acompaño

Serena.- claro

Jean.- listo vámonos serena.

Serena.- ven vamos al parque numero 10 te gustara ya lo veras. (sonriendo)

Jean.- espero que sea tan hermoso como me lo cuentas. (se van)

Mientras tanto:

Mina.- que les parece si vamos al parque numero 10 chicas

Lita.- de paso descansamos

Amy.- también podemos esperar a serena no les parece

Rei.- tienen razón vayamos.

En el parque numero 10:

Jean.- este lugar es maravilloso

Serena.- sabia que te gustaría, ven te enseñare todo el lugar

Jean.- claro (tomándola de la mano)

A lo lejos las chicas estaban platicando

Mina.- pero que chico tan guapo

Lita.- que tanto ves mina

Mina.-. a ese chico guapo

Amy.- pero se ve que tiene novia míralos

Rei.- oigan chicas esa chica es serena, pero que hace con ese chico y aparte tomados de las manos

Mina.- deberíamos preguntarle no creen

Amy.- nunca creí que engañaría a Darién en su ausencia

Lita.- vayamos a investigar

Rei.- que esperamos, nosotras preocupadas por ella y ella engañándonos (enojada)

Muy cerca de ahí:

Moly.- hola serena, que haces aquí

Serena.- hola moly, traje a un amigo a conocer parte de Tokio. Te presento a mi amigo

Jean.- hola me llamo jean hiroshi

Moly.- mucho gusto me llamo moly y soy amiga de serena desde la infancia

Serena.- nos acompañas moly, iremos a recorrer muchos lugares

Jean.- es un honor estar con tan bellas chicas

Moly.- muchas gracias serena y jean pero no puedo, será otro día.

Serena.- si claro, entonces me avisas cuando puedas y no te preocupes moly

Jean.- espero que nos veamos luego moly

Moly.- claro, nos vemos luego (se va)

Jean.- entonces dime a que lugar iremos, súbete a la moto

Serena.- si claro, que emoción me recuerda cuando salía con mi novio en su moto.

Muy cerca:

Lita.- a donde se fueron esos dos

Amy.- mira serena se esta subiendo a esa moto

Mina.- que emoción estar con un chico guapo

Todas.- mina

Rei.- pues que esperamos chicas

En la moto:

Jean.- lista serena, agárrate fuerte

Serena.- si claro, vámonos

Con las chicas:

Rei.- vayamos al templo hikawa, ahí la estaremos esperando

Lita.- espero que no sea lo que pensamos

Amy.- espero que no lita

Mina.- espero que me presente a ese chico tan guapo

Todas.- mina

Rei.- vámonos chicas

Todas.- si

En la torre de Tokio:

Jean.- tienes mucha razón esto es muy bonito

Serena.- es una alegría compartir contigo lo hermoso de Tokio

Jean.- serena debo decirte algo, esta noche salgo para Alemania

Serena.- pero jean hay mucho que conocer

Jean.- no te preocupes volveré en 2 meses y me quedare mas tiempo para conocer prometido serena

Serena.- en serio esta bien, espero tu regreso amigo jean (abrazándolo)

Jean.- bueno debo irme, te llamo cuando este disponible y recuerda que prometí volver

Serena.- es una promesa de amigo, estaré esperando tu llamada y no te preocupes estaré bien

Jean.- claro una promesa de amigos, yo te protegeré mientras no este tu novio serena

Serena.- si lo se jean, espero que un día lo conozcas.

Jean.- puedo dejarte en algún lado, para no dejarte sola

Serena.- si claro puedes dejarme en el templo hikawa con mis amigas, espero que cuando vengas las conozcas

Jean.- entonces vayamos, si claro será un placer (sonriendo)

Se van rumbo al templo

Mientras tanto:

Rei.- (pensando) será verdad que serena engaña a Darién, debió confiar en nosotras

Lita.- preparare unos bocadillos

Amy.- en que tanto piensas rei, acaso crees que serena nos esta engañando y no confía en nosotras

Mina.- como dicen esas cosas yo no creo que sea así

Afuera del templo:

Serena.- gracias por traerme y buen viaje jean

Jean.- de nada serena, estamos en contacto (se va)

Serena sube muy contenta al templo y entra a platicar con las chicas

Adentro del templo:

Serena.- hola chicas

Todas.- hola serena

Serena.- te pasa algo rei, te veo muy preocupada

Amy.- después de platicar contigo fuimos a tu casa

Mina.- donde te metiste pillina

Rei.- nos dijo tu hermano Sammy que saliste, por que no nos dijiste nada serena

Lita.- te vimos muy preocupada y queríamos saber que te pasa amiga

Serena.- bueno yo (nerviosa). Pensando no puedo decirles que renuncie a la beca de Alemania

Lita.- que te ocurre serena, dinos

Amy.- acaso tienes un nuevo novio escondido

Mina.- ya dinos quien es ese chico guapo que estaba contigo serena

Todas.- mina

Serena.- pensando que les diré. De pronto sonó su celular. Contestando bueno

Rei.- como se te ocurre decirle eso mina, ella sabrá que la seguimos

Amy.- tiene razón, no tendrá confianza en decirnos

Lita.- esperemos que no recuerde lo que le dijiste

Mina.- perdón chicas, pero me gano la curiosidad.

Rei.- estaba cerca de serena para saber con quien hablaba

De nuevo con serena:

Serena.- cuando llegas a Tokio

Kaori.- llego mañana a medio día serena

Serena.- en serio que alegría, no sabes como extraño las cosas que dices (sonriendo)

Kaori.- yo también amiga, pero ya habrá mucho tiempo

Serena.- sabes espero que no vuelvas hacer lo de aquella vez cuando fuimos a cierta fiesta

Kaori.- ni me lo recuerdes, me sentí falta pero sobre todo contigo

Serena.- yo tuve que ayudarte a subir a tu habitación, pero tu me abrazaste y ya no me soltaste (sonriendo)

Kaori.- de verdad lo siento mucho amiga, no pasara a menos que lo hagamos juntas jajaja

Serena.- sentirlo si caíste encima de mi y no seria mala idea lo que me dices, contigo podría pasarla muy bien

Kaori.- eso lo se muy bien amiga, debo irme tengo cosas que terminar

Serena.- recuerda mañana nos vemos, cuídate mucho y te quiero

Kaori.- tu también cuídate y yo también amiga adiós. Colgando

Serena.- suspirando al recordar todas las cosas que paso con kaori

Rei.- así que tienes a alguien más y no confías en nosotras

Serena.- no es lo que tú piensas rei, déjame explicarte

Rei.- explicarte de que si ni siquiera confías en nosotras, te vimos en el parque con un chico y recibes una llamada de alguien a quien también aprecias, como me decepcionas amiga

Serena.- ya te dije déjame decirte la verdad

Rei.- enojada. Cual verdad serena si cada vez nos dices mentiras y nosotras solo nos preocupamos por ti

Serena.- la única verdad es que ustedes solo piensan en ustedes mismas, yo no cuento estoy completamente sola

Rei.- le dio una cachetada. Como puedes decir eso serena si nosotras nos preocupamos por ti y tu no piensas mas que en ti

Serena.- quería gritarle todo lo que había hecho por ella pero no lo hizo, simplemente dijo espero que no te equivoques rei (se fue, dejándola ahí)

Rei.- pensando habré hecho lo correcto siento un dolor extraño

Amy.- rei te estamos esperando para platicar

Lita.- donde esta serena, para que nos explique

Mina.- que ocurrió rei, te vemos pensativa

Rei.- lo siento chicas pero discutí con serena, no se si hice bien o no.

Amy.- hablaremos con ella mañana, para que nos diga muchas cosas

Lita.- amy tiene razón, debemos irnos

Mina.- pero mañana vendremos y la buscaremos

Rei.- esta bien, que descansen chicas ( se van)

En el parque numero 10:

Serena.- como pudo decirme eso, no lo entiendo. Alguien puso su mano en el hombro

Moly.- serena te encuentras bien, te veo triste

Serena.- estoy bien, triste para nada

Moly.- entonces dime que tienes amiga

Serena.- estoy contenta mañana llega kaori y pronto la conocerás

Moly.- en serio me has contado de ella, que buena noticia

Serena.- aparte extraño a mi amigo jean se tuvo que ir a Alemania, pero me dijo que regresa en 2 meses

Moly.- pues que pena que no pude ir con ustedes, pero cuando venga los acompañare amiga

Serena.- no te preocupes moly, después habrá tiempo para todo

Moly.- tienes razón serena, a que horas llega kaori

Serena.- me dijo que llega al medio día, que emoción después de no vernos desde hace mucho tiempo al fin vendrá.

Moly.- que te parece si nos vemos aquí en el parque y platicamos

Serena.- es una excelente idea moly, entonces nos vemos mañana. Cuídate

Moly.- tu también amiga, adiós.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Serena.- que bueno que muy pronto llegas kaori, necesito platicar contigo amiga tu si me entiendes y no me abandonas.

Serena salió al balcón y recordó muchas cosas, Darién como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo pero se que tu sueño es ser un gran doctor y no puedo ser egoísta contigo te extraño mi príncipe.

Salió rumbo al aeropuerto a esperar a su amiga

Mientras tanto:

Rei.- hola chicas

Todas.- hola rei

Mina.- espero que hoy sea un gran día

Lita.- yo también mina

Amy.- pero también recuerden que debemos estudiar

Todas.- amy

Rei.- hoy será un excelente día, disfrutémoslo chicas

Mina.- entonces busquemos a serena

Lita.- estamos listas y platicar pacíficamente

Amy.- todo estará bien verdad rei

Rei.- si chicas, ahora que recuerdo cuando contesto pregunto cuando llegas a Tokio

Mina.- con razón se enojo serena, escuchaste lo que hablaba

Lita.- eso es cierto rei

Amy.- es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones rei

Rei.- chicas lo siento se que estuvo mal, pero me preocupa serena

Mina.- y que escuchaste rei, cuéntanos

Todas.- mina

Lita.- en eso tiene razón debemos saber

Amy.- eso no es correcto, pero si perjudica a serena debemos saberlo

Rei.- esta bien les diré, recordando:

Serena.- cuando llegas a Tokio

Serena.- en serio que alegría, no sabes como extraño las cosas que dices (sonriendo)

Serena.- sabes espero que no vuelvas hacer lo de aquella vez cuando fuimos a cierta fiesta

Serena.- yo tuve que ayudarte a subir a tu habitación, pero tu me abrazaste y ya no me soltaste (sonriendo)

Serena.- sentirlo si caíste encima de mi y no seria mala idea lo que me dices, contigo podría pasarla muy bien

Serena.- recuerda mañana nos vemos, cuídate mucho y te quiero

Rei.- ahora saben por que razón discutí con serena

Amy.- debemos hablar con ella para que nos explique

Lita.- eso es verdad, debemos ir a buscarla

Mina.- que esperamos chicas vamos

Todas.- si

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto:

Kaori.- amiga serena, corre abrazarla

Serena.- kaori que bueno que ya estas aquí

Kaori.- a donde iremos amiga, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos

Serena.- iremos con mi amiga moly, te acuerdas que te hable de ella

Kaori.- si claro que si, entonces en marcha.

Serena.- vámonos amiga

Mientras tanto en el parque numero 10:

Sebastián.- hola moly

Moly.- hola que tal amigo, que haces por aquí

Sebastián.- pues despejarme un poco caminando y tu moly

Moly.- estoy esperando a serena y a su amiga kaori que viene de Inglaterra

Sebastián.- entonces su amiga se maravillara de Tokio

Moly.- no solo eso amigo, ella estudiara aquí

Sebastián.- en serio, será un placer conocerla

Moly.- entonces puedes quedarte esperando conmigo

Sebastián.- será otro día, tengo que ir a trabajar

Moly.- entonces será otro día amigo

Sebastián.- un día de estos podemos platicar moly tu y yo es importante

Moly.- claro que si, tu dime cuando y ahí estaré

Sebastián.- yo te aviso luego, te cuidas y me saludas a tus amigas

Moly.- claro, estamos en contacto

En casa de los tsukino:

Toc Toc

Sammy.- hola chicas

Rei.- se encuentra serena

Sammy.- salió temprano, parece que fue a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto

Mina.- de casualidad se trata de un chico

Todas.- mina

Sammy.- la verdad no se, pero se veía muy alegre; acaso no les dijo nada

Amy.- chicas creo que olvidamos que no estaría

Lita.- es verdad, la esperaremos en el parque

Rei.- nos retiramos, hasta luego Sammy

Sammy.- son igual de despistadas que serena, adiós chicas (cerrando la puerta)

Mina.- que hacemos chicas

Amy.- esperar a serena en el parque y después trataremos de arreglar todo

Todas.- esta bien vayamos.

Cerca del parque no. 10:

Serena.- hola moly, perdona el retraso

Moly.- hola amiga (sonriendo)

Kaori.- hola moly, es un placer conocerte

Moly.- hola kaori, me da gusto también

Serena.- sentémonos y platiquemos un rato

Kaori.- desde cuando conoces a serena moly

Moly.- desde el jardín de niños nos conocimos

Serena.- recuerdo aquel día cuando nos caímos

Kaori.- entonces en algo coincidimos serena (riéndose)

Moly.- a que te refieres kaori

Serena.- ni se te ocurra decirlo, todavía lo recuerdo

Cerca de ahí las chicas se acercaron al ver a serena

Kaori.- un día fuimos a una fiesta, pero se me pasaron las copas

Serena.- tuve que subirla hasta el cuarto, pero ya después no me soltó para nada (riéndose)

Moly.- en verdad, no te conocía así kaori

Kaori.- no fue lo único, al día siguiente al querer acomodarme tire a serena y caí encima de ella

Serena.- me di un tremendo golpe, que quería asesinarla (riéndose)

Moly.- entonces cuando te vi ese golpe fue por esa razón

Kaori.- pero prometí no volver hacerlo, al menos si serena quiere ir a celebrar

Serena.- ni lo menciones kaori, que todavía no te perdono (riéndose)

Moly.- que les parece si vamos al crow center

Kaori.- vamos amiga, el vuelo me dio hambre

Serena.- esta bien chicas (se van)

Las chicas deciden seguirlas hasta el crow center

Andrew.- hola chicas, como están

Serena y moly.- bien

Andrew.- su amiga quien es

Serena.- Andrew te presento a mi amiga kaori

Kaori.- mucho gusto Andrew

Andrew.- es un placer conocerte kaori

Moly.- chicas sentémonos por allá

Serena.- claro vamos

Andrew.- ahorita las atiendo chicas

Las 3.- claro

Mientras tanto las chicas entran sin que se dieran cuenta serena ni moly, se sentaron cercas de ellas

Rei.- quien será esa chica

Amy.- esperemos averiguarlo chicas

Lita.- no hagas escándalo mina

Mina.- esta bien, pero si algo sale mal ya saben

Muy cerca de ahí las 3 chicas platican

Moly.- ahorita que recuerdo serena, no me has dicho de que fiesta hablaban

Serena.- ni me lo recuerdes moly, luego te lo diré

Kaori.- serena tiene razón no es el momento

Andrew.- que desean chicas tomar y comer

Serena.- una malteada de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel

Kaori.- lo mismo para mi

Moly.- yo también

Andrew.- enseguida se los traigo

Con las chicas se acerca unuzaki

Unuzaki.- que desean chicas

Rei.- un jugo de naranja

Mina.- una malteada de fresa

Lita.- una limonada

Amy.- para mi también, gracias

Unuzaki.- enseguida se los traigo

Mientras tanto con serena, moly y kaori

Andrew.- aquí tienen chicas, disfrútenlo

Las 3.- gracias

Moly.- entonces kaori, donde te quedaras

Kaori.- en el departamento con serena

Serena.- se me olvido comentarle eso ( riendo)

Moly.- hay amiga que olvidadiza

Kaori.- ya tomaste una decisión moly

En eso suena el celular de serena

Serena.- ahorita vuelvo chicas

Ambas.- esta bien serena

Las chicas se acercaron a moly y a kaori

Las 4.- hola moly

Moly.- hola chicas, que hacen por aquí

Lita.- venimos a comer

Amy.- tiene algo de malo

Mina.- quien es tu amiga moly

Moly.- ella es kaori

Kaori.- hola es un placer y ustedes son

Rei.- soy rei hino

Amy.- amy mitzuno

Mina.- mina aino

Lita.- lita kino

Moly.- si buscan a serena, ahorita regresa

Kaori.- entonces ustedes son las chicas de quien tanto habla serena

Rei.- conoces a serena

Mina.- no eres de aquí verdad

Lita.- estas de vacaciones

Amy.- chicas déjenla hablar

Mientras tanto con serena

Serena.- ya esta todo listo

Chico.- si, ellas no sabrán lo que hiciste por ellas

Serena.- que bueno, quiero que cumplan sus sueños

Chico.- aun cuando no sepan lo que haces por que los cumplan

Serena.- quiero que tengan una vida normal, se lo merecen

Chico.- eres una gran persona y sabes que estaré a tu lado

Serena.- lo se helios y te lo agradezco, debo dejarte

Helios.- cuídate mucho serenity

Serena.- lo hare (colgando)

Con las chicas, kaori responderá a sus preguntas

Kaori.- conozco a serena por una convención que hubo, ella se acerco a mi; desde ese momento platicábamos y nos hicimos amigas

Mina.- no eres de Tokio verdad

Las chicas.- mina

Kaori.- no, soy de Inglaterra; pero vine a estudiar aquí en Tokio

Moly.- antes de que pregunten algo mas, serena fue por ella al aeropuerto

Mina.- entonces fuiste tu quien le hablo ayer

Las chicas.- mina

Moly solo sonrió ante tal comentario de mina

Serena.- si fue ella quien me hablo (recordando lo que ocurrió)

Las chicas.- serena

Kaori.- creo que es hora de ir a descansar, el viaje fue cansado

Moly.- me retiro chicas, nos vemos y kaori tenemos algo pendiente

Serena.- adiós moly, kaori vamos

Rei.- serena podemos hablar

Kaori.- puedo esperar un momento si quieres amiga

Serena.- espérame un momento no tardo (asintiendo)

Rei.- bueno quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer

Serena.- sabes me di cuenta de algo, que no confían en mi

Lita.- nos sentimos culpables

Mina.- es verdad serena

Amy.- debo admitirlo no estuvo bien serena

Serena.- suspirando, espero que de ahora en adelante no desconfíen estamos de acuerdo

Las 4.- si serena (se estaban yendo cuando serena toma de la muñeca a rei)

Serena.- no te perdono todavía lo que paso ayer

Rei.- se que no es fácil, pero entiéndeme serena

Serena.- tratare, pero tienes que ganarte esa confianza de nuevo ok

Rei.- esta bien serena lo hare (soltándola)

Kaori.- nos vamos serena, adiós rei

Serena.- si vámonos (sonriendo)


End file.
